Concrete Angel
by CaffeinatedKitty
Summary: This has been going on for days, weeks, months, years... But when Lovina finally decides to let the truth out, her life is cruelly taken before it ever really began. RIP Lovina Vargas, age ten years. Fem!Romano. I do not own Hetalia or Concrete Angel.


**Edit: I took out the lyrics. I'll be reposting it on Deviantart, though!**

* * *

Lovina walked out of the house, carrying the bag containing her schoolbooks and her lunch. She winced as it thumped against her leg, hitting one of the newer bruises. Lovina pulled down the hem of her green-and-white dress, knowing that she'd have to stitch a new stripe of cloth onto the dress soon. It was getting too short too fast- it never got too tight because she was unhealthily thin. But she stubbornly denied that she wore it every day because she didn't have any others.

She didn't.

Lovina's sleeve slipped down over her shoulder. Quickly pulling it back up, she glanced around quickly to make sure no one had noticed the purplish bruise and five crescent-shaped cuts in her pale skin. Mrs. Edelstein gave her an odd look, but didn't mention it. After all, Lovina would tell someone if it was that bad.

Right?

They taunted her for being a loner. They threw harsh words and occasionally objects her way during their break. Then someone approached her with only kind words and jokes- a new student with light brown hair and vivid green eyes named Antonio. Somehow, he drew a rare smile and even a laugh out of the Italian girl. Lovina learned that he was the one that had moved into the house next to hers.

At night, they talked through their open windows.

"Hey, what's your family like?" Lovina asked.

"Well, my mama makes the best churros..." Antonio was practically drooling at the thought. "And my papa used to let me help him pick tomatoes! We can't do it any more because the city doesn't have a tomato field... What about you?"

"I had a brother... He died last year in a car accident though..."

"What was he like?"

"...Why do you want to learn about dead people?" She tried to act indifferent but her voice cracked, showing her sadness.

"Maybe it'll help you let go of the grief!"

Lovina nodded sadly. "Maybe it will... He... Feliciano was my twin. We looked a lot alike, but he had lighter hair and brown eyes." she raised her hand and pointed at the stray curl poking out of her hair. "And his was on the other side of his head."

"_Lovina~_"

"Huh? Mama?!" The obviously drunk woman grabbed her daughter by the shoulders. "You should be in bed already..! You ungrateful bitch! Is my company not enough for you?!"

Lovina managed to glance at Antonio, eyes wide with fear as her mother pushed her to the ground, hitting and kicking her. "Help me!" she shrieked, hands covering her bleeding nose as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Antonio watched sadly, wishing that he was allowed to help.

Several policemen and a pair of paramedics rushed into the house. Moments later, a woman was dragged out in handcuffs, kicking and screaming. Then a small stretcher was rolled out, not in any hurry.

Mrs. Edelstein stared, horror-stricken. "If only I'd called earlier..." she turned and buried her face in Roderich's chest, sobbing. "I couldn't save her. If I'd called earlier...!" Roderich watched the scene sadly. It was such a shame. Lovina had been such a sweet little girl...

She didn't deserve to go this way.

Lovina liked her gravestone, she thought that it fit her. A light gray stone inscribed with "Lovina Vargas- A wonderful girl under all that toughness." It was obvious that Alfred, one of her friends, had come up with the phrase. A stone angel in her likeness watched over the funeral, standing on the top of the stone.

Antonio stood over her grave, seemingly invisible to everyone around. Then he turned and walked straight through Mrs. Edelstein, one of the few that had come to Lovina's funeral. A smile that had disappeared over the years reappeared on Lovina's face. "I knew you couldn't have been human."

"Come on!" Antonio walked past her and held his hand out, turning back for a moment. Lovina took his hand and ran with him towards other people she'd known: Roma, the boy Feliciano had often played with, who had fallen into a swift-moving river at the age of six, Bella and Lars, her best friends, who had died in a car wreck when they were six and ten respectively, Matthew, another friend who had disappeared completely two years ago at eight years old, and at last she saw her brother again, the same nine-year old boy who had died of his injuries last year. Lovina had remembered how their mother had said that he'd gone to live with their grandfather in Italy.

She'd lied.

But now people knew the truth.

Lovina could be happy.


End file.
